


Виктор Кацуки-Никифлафферов

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, figure skating, no one gets victor's name right
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Иностранные СМИ никак не выучат, как правильно пишется «Виктор Никифоров» и это становится мемом





	Виктор Кацуки-Никифлафферов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Victor Katsuki-Nuggetfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179091) by [thehobbem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbem/pseuds/thehobbem). 



> переведено для команды WTF Yuuri on Ice: Katsudno 2019 в рамках зимней Фандомной битвы - 2019  
> бета Талина2010
> 
> [ эта работа на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8044951)
> 
> [Иллюстрация (скриншот)](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/1/1/3211403/85429742.jpg)

«Виктор Никифоров», по-видимому, слишком сложно для прессы. Не «Виктор», конечно. Проблема в основном с фамилией. Если бы он получал по золотой медали каждый раз, как приходил на пресс-конференцию и видел табличку с кучей ошибок… Ладно, у него и так больше всех золотых медалей в фигурном катании. Но это не меняет дела.

Виктор Нилифорв — самый распространенный вариант, но также попадались Виктор Некефиров, Витор Никифров и, конечно, его любимое Бинктоп* Никифоров (хотя бы с фамилией угадали).

Народ очень быстро заметил тенденцию, и Виктор выслушивал это ежедневно. Юра принимался глумиться, едва он показывался на катке:

— Вы гляньте, воскрес Вампиктор Некрофилов! 

Георгий улыбался во все тридцать два: 

— Доброе утро, Выпей Накатифоров!

Крис крепко обнимал его на соревнованиях:

— Ах, мой старый друг, Вибратор Нагнифоров!

На самом деле, Виктора нисколько не задевали ни приколы, ни хештег #викторнилифорв в Твиттере. Ему просто казалось странным, почему множество других имен (куда более заковыристых) в СМИ писали правильно, а его имя — нет. Шварценеггер? Нионг’о? Галифианакис? 

Да и пусть. Виктор давно привык. Он просто смеялся вместе со всеми, не принимая близко к сердцу. Даже когда к общему веселью вдруг подключился Яков, Виктор почти не удивился.

— Так, Никельбекеров, давай сначала!

(Виктора больше поразило, что Яков вообще знал о группе Nickelback. Откуда? Как?)

Но Кацуки Юри никогда не перестанет его удивлять.

*

Они валяются на кровати в блаженной тишине после долгого дня тренировок — Виктор с книжкой, которую не может дочитать уже год, а Юри с планшетом, на котором смотрит что-то. Скорее всего, один из старых прокатов Виктора, но Виктору не хочется любопытничать. Юри вдруг жмет на паузу:

— Виктор, вот когда мы поженимся…

Книжка в ту же секунду летит в сторону, и Виктор с широкой улыбкой поворачивается к своему жениху. Обсуждать их свадебные планы и все вещи, которые они проделают, когда по правде поженятся, он любит больше всего на свете.

— …мы возьмем фамилию Кацуки-Никифлафферов или оставим наши?

Какое-то мгновение они молча смотрят друг на друга. У Юри абсолютно ровное лицо, но Виктор просто в шоке. Наконец, решив вообще ничего не отвечать, он снова берется за книжку. А еще притворяется, что не услышал, как Юри фыркает, опять утыкаясь в планшет.

И ты, Брут. 

Но ведь с Юри всегда так, разве нет? Он всегда удивляет Виктора без предупреждения. С одинаково серьезным видом он может предложить и заказать чего-нибудь поесть, и переехать в Венесуэлу. Внезапный профессиональный полдэнс, не менее внезапные четверные флипы, помолвочные кольца, теперь вот он шутит — неизвестно, что же будет дальше.

А ведь Виктор уже решил, что нельзя влюбиться в Юри еще сильнее.

К тому времени, как он закрывает книгу и гасит свет, Юри уже давно спит, уютно свернувшись под боком. Виктор долго смотрит на него. Нежно, с мягкой улыбкой, хотя сердце готово взорваться, убирает с его лица челку, целует в лоб и шепчет:

— Если это значит «да», Кацуки-Никифлафферов мне подходит.

 

 

_______

• «BNKtOP», если читать латиницей, типа того. Куча фанфиков про это, куча (прим. переводчика).


End file.
